


22 years

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: TS Collection [5]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Akari's 22 birthday and Taiki came to make a surprise to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 years

_It feels like a perfect night_

_To dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes_

_It feels like a perfect night_

_For breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers_

_Yeaaaah_

_We're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical_

_Oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time_

It was eight PM and Akari was taking off her shoes in the doorway of the Hinomoto's house. It was her 22 birthday and she was arriving from the pizzeria with her parents and brothers. She took the stairs, thinking in take a shower and make a tea, when she opened her room's doors and got scared. Taiki was sat on her window, smiling and he rose to take her on his arms, before she fall in shock.

"Ta-taiki!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Akari..." Said the brunette boy.

Akari blushed, seeing that beautiful smile, which she missed so much. She took one hand, touching his face delicately, before leaving from his arms, confuse. They finished school 3 years ago and then, Taiki got a scholarship for the collage, to play sports in Tokyo, while Akari stayed on the city, studying literature on the collage. They didn't change a lot since then. Akari grew up a little more and had her red hair, down, on her shoulders. Taiki, higher than her, had the brown hair a little longer than before, charming.

"Taiki, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Tokyo, training with the college's team?" She asked, in surprise.

"Nah, I took the day off to see you. Come with me Akari!" He asked smiling.

"Where?!" She exclaimed.

But the boy pulled her by the hand, gently, while he was taking his red digivice and said:

"DigiQuartz!"

Her amber eyes widened, while they entered in a place that remembered Akari's room, but the forms distorted. She only went to the DigiQuarts one time, and with was with the boy. She got more close to him, her shoulder touching his own, while he was guiding her.

"Taiki, where are we going?" She asked, curious.

"Hihihi, you'll see it soon." That was all he said.

They walked a little more and when Taiki used his digivice again, Akari released herself from Taiki, taking her hands to her mouth, marveled.

"Taiki... I can't believe!" She exclaimed, smiling.

They were in a beach from Okinawa, where there were a picnic blanket with dainties, wine and candles. Above them, the stars were shinning in the sky. The girl looked to everything, touched, and turned to the boy, behind, that was with the hands on the pockets. She ran to him, and threw herself on his arms. Taiki staggered a little, holding the girl and laughed, missing all that energy she always had.

"Happy birthday Akari…"

He rested his chin on her redhead, while she kept hugging him.

"Ah, thanks Taiki!" She said, sweetly.

Taiki led her to the towel, where there were two cupcakes, watermelons and rice balls and two cups of win. But what pointed her attention, was a pink card, in the middle of the towel. She took the card, starting to open it, when the boy stopped her, blushing.

"Please Akari, just open it when we return. Like the card you gave me a time ago." He asked, nervous.

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if_

_You keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing_

_Like we're_ 22

_22_

Akari goggled, remembering the card she gave him.

**Flashback**

_It was Taiki's 23 birthday and the boy returned to the city to celebrate his birthday with his mom, Akari, Nene, Tagiru, Zenjirou, Yuu and Kiriha. Akari spent part of the party, holding thigh into her hands, a pink card. She couldn't find the best time to deliver him it and she was afraid of Tagiru finding it out, that idiot._

" _Ah, if he finds it out… He wouldn't leave me in peace." The redhead thought._

_Taiki spent all the party rounded by his friends and Akari tried to smile as always, to doesn't worry him. The problem was that he was going to return to Tokyo in the morning, so she had to deliver the card that night, before he goes._

_Little by little, the guests started to go home, and as the dawn arrived, Taiki fell asleep on the couch of the living room. Akari approached him and gently straightened his pillow. Then she took the card from her pocket and kissed it, putting on his pocket. Before she leaves, she kissed his cheek and the boy whispered her name._

" _A-kari..." He moaned in his dream._

_She rose, looking one more time to the boy that was sleeping quietly and she walked out to the door, thinking in what she wrote in the card:_

_**My dear Taiki** _

_**You may not realize it, but there's someone watching you.** _

_**Happy birthday, Akari.** _

**End of the Flaskback**

Akari decided not to think about the card he gave her, until they go home. She threw her arms in the air, sitting on a rock that was there, feeling the marine breeze.

"I'm feeling sooooo alive Taiki!" She exclaimed, laughing.

Taiki smile, filling the cups with wine and giving one to the girl.

"Here, birthday girl." He said.

They toasted, laughing. Akari smiled while he took to her, the cupcake and some others candies. She thought how the boy was always gentle and attentive. After the finished to eat, the toasted one last time and the boy turned on his ipod, putting a romantic song. He rose, giving her his hand.

"Let's dance, shall we?" He asked gentle.

Akari laughed, accepting his hand and he put his other hand on her waist. They were dancing slowly, feeling so close, after months far away, by the studies.

"Hey Akari." He called her.

Akari looked at him.

"Yes?"

The boy took her on his arms and dipped in the sea with her, making the girl squeal in fright because the water was cold.

"Taiki!" She shouted.

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, laughing while throwing her wet hair back, dipping again. Taiki dipped too, chasing her and they two were swimming together in the dark water, lighted by the full moon. They too returned to the surface and embraced, watching the full moon.

"22..." She whispered.

"I think it's time to go back home." He suggested.

Akari sighted but agreed and went to the sand, take their stuffs, returning to the DigiQuartz and then, to Akari's room.

_It seems like one of those nights_

_This place is too crowded_

_Too many cool kids_

_It seems like one of those nights_

_We ditch the whole scene_

_And end up dreaming_

_Instead of sleeping_

_Yeah_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical_

_Oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks,_

_It's time_

In her room, the girl gave him a towel to dry his hair, and she put a towel around her neck, sitting on a chair in front of the mirror. While he was distracted, sat on her bed, she took the card from her pocket and opened it.

**My Akari**

**You may not realize it, I'm watching you too.**

**Happy birthday, Taiki.**

Akari had her hands over her lap, squeezing it in nervous. She liked the boy since they were babies and she was sad when he moved to Tokyo. The boy, who was sat on the bed, looked a little nervous, but smiled at her when she finished reading the card. Akari rose slowly, going to the boy and she said shyly:

"It was the best birthday ever."

Taiki was surprised with the words but e smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her to the bed, to lay down beside him and stare at the ceiling, like they did when they were young. Taiki stared at the ceiling with one arm under his head and the other, around Akari's body, who had the heart beating fast now. Slowly she relaxed and approached her face to his hair, her noise feeling his apple's smell. She decided to talk about the card.

"I missed this smell so much… Ah Taiki, I like you." She said.

"We've never been so close as now… I like you so much Akari." He said, too.

Taiki turned his face slowly, until his face met Akari's, their faces so closed that he could feel her breath on his face. Both were with the clothes wet but didn't care. Taiki finally closed the distance and captured her lips with his owns and she breathed, without believing it was happening, they were kissing. The kiss started calm but then, it deepened, their tongues battling. Taiki pulled her to him, embracing her tight.

Slowly, the lips parted, hanging back, but the blue eyes kept firms on her amber eyes, with that intensity she loved so much and then, he kissed her again. When Akari interrupted the kiss, to catch air, she slipped her lips to his ear and whispered:

"Does it mean we're together now?" She asked.

Taiki turned her face gentle, his lips near her own.

"Yes, miss 22. I want to be with you forever Akari." He said, sweetly.

She smiled after the last kiss and the boy hugged her, putting the blanket over them, while they started to sleep.

_I don't know about you_

_22_

_22_


End file.
